Naruto Drabbles
by RurouniGochan
Summary: A collection of 100200 worded drabbles ranging in genres, although mostly romance. Chapters listed by characters involved in drabble nonyaoi. Latest additions: Sasuke
1. Kakashi & Iruka

**Disclaimer**: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei, Jump Comics, and... other people who are not me. sniffles 

---------- 

Title: Letting Go  
Rating: G  
Genre: General  
Comments: What?! Kakashi and Iruka in a fic and _**not**_ doing something yaoi?! Someone call the fanfiction police, I think I just broke a law. A not-quite-drabble of 114 words. 

----------

"Does it get easier?" 

"What?" 

"This." Kakashi motioned beyond the crowd to the forms on the steps of Hokage's Tower. "…Letting go," he at last confessed. 

Iruka reflected while looking up at the boy—now man—he had watched grow up. From the heartless stares of others he rose, changing their hearts one by one, sometimes without realizing. He fought dangerous battles, defeating monsters that lurked inside and out. He put his life in danger for the sake of others. 

And they could do nothing but watch. 

"No," he answered as the news was heralded. "You just get better at hiding it." 

Kakashi nodded as the crowd broke into cheers, honoring their new Hokage.

---------- 

Words From the Authoress: 

FINALLY! A story using Kakashi and Iruka together _without_ either looking at the other's butt. sighs I feel happy. 

The Naruto LJ-RP I'm a part of has been hooked on drabbles lately. ...Obviously I got pulled in. P 

I like doing them though. They're helping my writing juices get flowing again (they've been sorely lacking lately). I'm hoping that writing these will get my creativity pumped up enough to get back to larger projects. Until then, I hope you bare with me. 

Chapters will be listed in the character(s)/pairings involved, even though there is a seperate title for each. While most listed pairs are of the romantic sort, they won't all necessarily be like that. Take the above for an example. 

I believe that's all for the moment. Hope you enjoy these!


	2. Naruto & Ino

**Disclaimer**: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei, Jump Comics, and... other people who are not me. sniffles 

---------- 

Title: Looking Back  
Rating: G  
Genre: Drama  
Comments: NaruIno challenge. 100 word drabble. 

---------- 

She had lost Sasuke and he had lost Sakura. She moved on while he looked back. 

Ino didn't like anyone depressed so she took him under her wing. Surprisingly, they got along well. He matched her confidence, determination, and volume. There were times she wondered if she'd ever stop laughing. 

That's why she didn't expect it to hurt when she saw them again. He was brushing aside a lock of pink while she held his hand across the table. 

Naruto dried the tears that should not have been, smiled, and walked her home. She noticed how her never looked back. 

---------- 

Words From the Authoress: 

I prefer "tradtional pairings" (ShikaIno, NaruHina, SasuSaku, and a growing fan of AsuKure), but I won't be limiting myself to them as you can see. On occassion I'm challenged with odd couples and I rise to meet it. (Or in some cases, sink. j/k) 

However, I'll just let you know now that I don't do shounen-ai. It's just not my thing, so don't expect it here. So if you see two male characters in the chapter listing, expect it to be a friendship piece. Sorry to those shounen-ai fans out there, but you'll have to look elsewhere.


	3. Kakashi

**Disclaimer**: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei, Jump Comics, and... other people who are not me. sniffles 

---------- 

Title: Pictures  
Rating: G  
Genre: Drama  
Comments: 100 word drabble, Kakashi introspective. Possible spoilers for manga chapter 228. 

---------- 

There were two pictures on his headboard. He kept them there to remind him why he got out of bed each day. 

One was the past—dark and full of sin. He owed the people there, and would spend his life paying the debt. The other was the future—bright and hopeful. His life would be spent paying that debt too. 

But now it was in danger. His future threatened to become his past. So he sped headlong through the forest, ignoring sore muscles and exhausted heart. 

He had failed to save one memory; he would not fail the other. 


	4. Shikamaru & Ino

**Disclaimer**: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei, Jump Comics, and... other people who are not me. sniffles 

---------- 

Title: Countless  
Rating: G  
Genre: Not-quite-romance  
Comments: Almost ShikaIno romance challenge. Bittersweet drabble of 100 words. 

---------- 

There were countless times she left her hand where he could take it. Countless times she smiled at him, hoping he would smile back. Countless time when she looked his way to see if he would look hers. 

But he never did. 

There were countless times when he left his arm out just enough for her to slip hers in. Countless times he silently offered for her to sit with him under the clouds. Countless times he protected her, hoping she would notice. 

But she never did. 

There were countless times when they could have confessed. 

But they never did. 

---------- 

Word From the Authoress: 

I love ShikaIno, so writing a drabble where they didn't come together kinda made me sad. That's why I'm going to make up for it with the next one being more definite.


	5. Shikamaru & Ino

**Disclaimer**: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei, Jump Comics, and... other people who are not me. sniffles 

---------- 

Title: Three Mistakes  
Rating: G  
Genre: Romance  
Comments: 100 worded ShikaIno fluff drabble. 

---------- 

His first mistake was loving her. His second mistake was telling her. 

She was nothing like what he hoped for. Bossy, dictating, and expensive, she simply did not fit into his plans for a quiet life. Yet there she was beside him, nagging him to do his chores; pushing him off to work; shouting for him to take his lunch; crying over yet another burnt dinner; apologizing for being so harsh; laughing along with their children; reminding him of how much she loved him. 

There was no peace now. She ruined everything. 

…His third mistake was continuing to love her. 

---------- 

Word From the Authoress: 

Ah, I feel better now.


	6. Asuma & Kurenai

**Disclaimer**: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei, Jump Comics, and... other people who are not me. sniffles 

---------- 

Title: Stree Relief  
Rating: G  
Genre: Romantic-comedy  
Comments: Asuma/Kurenai fluff. 100 words. 

---------- 

"You know what I love about smoking?" 

Kurenai looked up. "The addictives, I'm assuming." 

He chuckled. "It relieves stress. Nothing like a good smoke after a hard day's work." 

"That's it?" she scoffed, collecting her papers. "I can think of lots of better ways." 

"_Really_?" Just enough silence was allowed for things to grow suggestive. "…Such as?" 

Asuma trailed after her as she marched down the steps, her face heated with anger and humiliation. 

"Hold on, Kurenai. I really wanna know. Don't you want to be the one that cures me of this awful habit?" 

"I said _drop it_ already!" 

---------- 

Word From the Authoress: 

I'm rapidly becoming a larger fan of this couple. Seriously.


	7. Iruka & Anko

**Disclaimer**: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei, Jump Comics, and... other people who are not me. sniffles 

---------- 

Title: He Didn't Want to Know  
Rating: G  
Genre: Romance  
Comments: Yes, it's romance. Anko/Iruka romance. 100 words. 

---------- 

Anko thought he was cute. Iruka thought she was scary. 

"If you don't take me out to dinner I may have to get… unpredictable," she told him once. 

He didn't want to know what "unpredictable" was like. They went to Ichiraku and she never complained about cheap ramen. 

"If you don't hold my hand I may get drastic," she said later on. 

He didn't want to know what "drastic" was like. Her hands have never been cold. 

"If you don't kiss me tonight I may…" 

He didn't want to know what the end was like. He's kissed her ever since. 

---------- 

Word From the Authoress: 

Although I think this is an odd couple... I actually really like them. Trouble is, I have no idea why. Um... it's just one of those irrational things I like. And stragnely enough, this one wasn't as hard to write as I thought it would've been.


	8. Kakashi & Kurenai with some Asuma

**Disclaimer**: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei, Jump Comics, and... other people who are not me. sniffles 

---------- 

Title: Laugh  
Rating: G  
Genre: General  
Comments: Kakashi longing for Kurenai. (Asuma/Kurenai slant.) 115 words, dang it. 

---------- 

He could make her blush. He could make her angry, uncertain, and even amused. But he couldn't make her laugh. 

When she was with Asuma, she shone. Everything became brighter; her voice, her smile, her eyes, her laugh… It haunted him, like an ethereal apparition only passing through and never staying; never belonging. 

He tried to get her to laugh for him, but his attempts usually dissuaded her. Even his best results were only chortles or humored grins. Never a laugh. It was hard for Kakashi to face, but eventually he realized… 

Everyone saves a part of themselves for the one they love the most. Kurenai saved her laughs, and she saved them for Asuma. 

---------- 

Word From the Authoress: 

I had been inspired to write this piece after talking with a Kakashi/Kurenai fan. However, the Kurenai/Asuma fan in me simply couldn't be persuaded, thus it turned into something one-sided. This doesn't sit entirely too well with me, because romantic-angst for Kakashi is _really_ hard to write without a strong fear of making him seem OOC. ...The fact that he even has romantic angst (for a living character as far as we know anyhow) just doesn't always seem to fit the bill. 

But, this idea did pop into my head along with another more lengthy one. Maybe if people liked this one enough (i.e. don't falay me), I may post a longer one that's similar (but in my opinion better). 

For those of you that haven't been paying attention and don't know, you do not have to like the pairings in these drabbles. Most are challenges, although some like these just spawn on their own. 

...I have to admit though. The Asuma/Kurenai fan in me cries at this pairing, but the rest of me is... very intriuged.


	9. Kurenai

**Disclaimer**: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei, Jump Comics, and... other people who are not me. sniffles 

---------- 

Title: Ninja  
Rating: G  
Genre: General  
Comments: Kurenai character drabble. 100 words. 

---------- 

People thought she was vain because she was beautiful. Those people were wrong. She actually never gave that much time or attention to her appearance, because being a ninja was more important than being pretty. 

People thought she was cold because she conveyed little emotion. Those people were wrong. She just kept her face straight because a true shinobi reveals nothing, and being a ninja was more important than being popular. 

People thought she was untouchable because she was a ninja. Those people were right. 

She _was_ a ninja, and being a ninja was more important than being in love. 

---------- 

Word From the Authoress: 

The Naruto RP I'm a part of is what first got me hooked on drabbles. The challenge was issued by myself to the other players, asking for drabbles on their own roles and how they played/percieved them. I play Kurenai; this was my entry. 


	10. Neji & Sakura

**Disclaimer**: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei, Jump Comics, and... other people who are not me. sniffles 

---------- 

Title: Sight  
Rating: G  
Genre: Romance  
Comments: Neji/Sakura challenge. 100 words. 

---------- 

"You're worried." 

She paused from unwrapping the bento. His back was to her but he could still see. "Is it that obvious?" 

"Even without my Byakkugan I could tell," he said, suddenly wondering when she had started bringing him lunch. "You want me to bring him back." 

"…Yes." 

"I can't promise like Naruto." 

"I don't expect you to." 

"…He doesn't deserve you." 

She remained silent, staring down at his lunch. "I've found that the Sharingan and the Byakkugan are very alike. …Neither one is very good at seeing what's right in front of them." 

He turned, but long after she was gone. 

---------- 

Word From the Authoress: 

Boy, these "non-traditional" pairings are hard to write. ...And yet, I really like the challenge. 

Some have already asked for/about requests in reviews. While I'm not yet opening myself to challenges from reviewers (although I plan to in the future), I may store away some of the ones that really interested me for now. 

Until then however, I'm not quite taking requests yet. However, when I am, I will be sure to let you know. (In the meantime, I have at least 8-10 more drabbles of my own to update with, and I'm posting about two at a time. So please be patient with me.) 


	11. Kakashi & Ino

**Disclaimer**: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei, Jump Comics, and... other people who are not me. sniffles 

---------- 

Title: Reminiscence  
Rating: G  
Genre: Humor  
Comments: With Ino getting over Sasuke, she doesn't come around much anymore, and Kakashi finds himself missing her. But for what reason…? (191 words.) 

---------- 

It was subtle—Ino's dying affection for Sasuke. But Kakashi noticed. 

She didn't come by the place where they trained as often anymore to cling to the Uchiha and ask him out. In a way it served as a relief, but in another, Kakashi found himself missing the girl. He wasn't sure why or what it was about her… Her face? 

(_"Sorry, Sasuke's just left." _

"Oh. Well, could you give these cookies to him?" 

"Sure.") 

Her voice? 

(_"I forgot!" she said, returning shortly later. "Can you give him this CD? I hear it's his favorite band." _

"No problem," he said around a mouth full of gingersnaps.) 

Her innocence? 

(_"Sorry, you just missed him again," he said, taking off his headphones and pausing his CD player. _

"Well I got him that book you suggested! I had to pay some older guy to get it for me though because they don't let minors buy it! …Are you **sure** this is what he likes?" 

"Absolutely. But let me flip through it just in case I'm wrong…") 

Well, whatever it was about Yamanaka Ino, Kakashi had to admit that he was going to miss it. 

---------- 

Word From the Authoress: 

Because during a drabble challenge these two got thrown together and I could never seriously write them as a couple. ...Well, maybe I could. If I were on crack... 

Sometimes a little humor is nice though, and Kakashi would _so_ take advantage of such a situation if he could. Ino's gulibility probably wouldn't last this long however. She'd have caught on when he suggested the book. P Ah well. All for humor's sake. 


	12. Asuma & Ino

**Disclaimer**: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei, Jump Comics, and... other people who are not me. sniffles 

---------- 

Title: Advice  
Rating: G  
Genre: Humor  
Comments: Asuma gives his student good advice. Just not the kind she was hoping for. (179 words.) 

---------- 

"Teach me!" Ino demanded, slamming the shouji board in front of her teacher. 

He took a slow draw from his cigarette. "I thought you said this was urgent." 

"It _is_ urgent! I challenged Shikamaru to a match tomorrow and if I don't win, I have to make him lunch for a week!" 

"I doubt it." 

"It's true! Earlier today during training—" 

"No, I mean I doubt Shikamaru would agree to a week of your cooking. Have you tasted—" A game piece to the head clued him to get back on subject. "Ah, right. So… you want to learn to play shougi." 

Ino nodded. 

"…In one day." 

Ino nodded. 

"To beat _Shikamaru_." 

Ino nodded, competitive fire in her eyes. 

Asuma scratched his chin for a while more than Ino cared to wait for, but she leaned forward anxiously when he gave her a grin. "Well, with those odds, there's only one thing you can do. And that is…" 

"And that is…?" 

Asuma met her eyes with somberly. "Learn how to cook." 

The whole shougi board came crashing down. 

---------- 

Word From the Authoress: 

Also another pairing I could only write seriously if I were on crack. The teacher/student love just really isn't my thing, although the Kaka/Saku pairing has been done enough to make me a little linient in that department. Still isn't really my thing though. 

Alright! Three drabbles in a one update this time! Maybe I'll get better at this... 


	13. Naruto & Hinata

**Disclaimer**: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei, Jump Comics, and... other people who are not me. sniffles 

---------- 

Title: To Make it Better  
Rating: G  
Genre: Romance  
Comments: Sometimes it's the little things you learn _after_ combat that you remember most. 111 words. 

---------- 

It was after a mission and Hinata was bandaging Naruto's wounds. He didn't tell her he didn't need it, and she didn't tell him she knew. 

She blushed at her audacity when she kissed his hand where a kunai had punctured. The confused stare he gave only embarrassed her further. 

"To make it better," she said, and then had to explain since he never had a mother teach him. She smiled when his face scrunched as he absorbed the information. 

"Ah, Hinata. Your lip is bleeding!" 

Guilty that she worried him, she went to tell him she was fine. 

But missed the chance as he leaned in to make it better. 

---------- 

Word From the Authoress: 

Someone pointed out I didn't have a NaruHina drabble up. GAH! How _could_ I? I love my NaruHina, almost as much as I love my ShikaIno. So here is NaruHina! 

Strangely enough, I have a hard time writing this pairing. But this idea just came to me one morning while I was still trying to wake myself up and my brain just happened to be pondering on ideas. Hope you liked it! 


	14. Asuma & Kurenai

**Disclaimer**: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei, Jump Comics, and... other people who are not me. sniffles 

---------- 

Title: Starting Small  
Rating: G  
Genre: Romance  
Comments: Asuma and Kurenai, and how something that started small, had a big impact. 100 words. 

---------- 

The best things usually start small. 

It started with a drink. Drink turned into lunch; lunch turned into dinner; dinner turned into a date. 

Kurenai noticed when he asked for the non-smoking section, and Asuma noticed how she always took his arm. While casual in their conversation and composure, he went through three packs of gum and she twisted her napkin beyond repair. But the kiss at the end of the night made everything worth it. 

It started with a friendship. Friendship turned into crush; crush turned into courtship; courtship turned into a lifetime. 

The best things usually start small. 

---------- 

Word From the Authoress: 

Asuma and Kurenai are a favorite coupling of mine that are often not explored, mostly because they are minor roles in a major storyline. But I love them anyway and give them kudos when I can. 

Although I must admit to a recent guilty pleasure of the Kakashi/Kurenai pairing. At first, I thought this was a fangirlish, impossible match. However, if done correctly, I've found it's not impossible--just highly unlikely. But I've always been one for loving to put an unlikely pair together. 

The next chapter in this drabble collection will not quite be a drabble at more than 500 words. It will have a Kakashi/Kurenai flavor. It won't _necessarily_ be romantic. I'm not sure how else to describe it, so please just have a bit of patience before I post it within the next week. Thanks. 


	15. Kakashi, Kurenai & Asuma

**Disclaimer**: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei, Jump Comics, and... other people who are not me. sniffles

Title: Ten thirty-two  
Rating: G  
Genre: Bittersweet  
Comments: Kakashi, Kurenai, and a gift.

* * *

She had gotten him a watch for his birthday. It was just a gag, not even of good quality and likely to stop running within months. Everyone had shared a good laugh though, and he "proudly" displayed it. Often enough in fact that people began asking him what the time was just for kicks, and he'd humor them by making a show of checking the leather band on his wrist. After a while however, his only reply would be a jovial, "Ten thirty-two." That's when everyone realized it had finally broken, and that's when everyone stopped asking.

It had been a good memory, but a long time ago by now. Lots had changed. Their students became chuunins, all twelve of them; some aspiring to greater heights. With that connection gone, they had all wandered in their own directions. The only things that kept them together were rivalry or love.

Asuma had finally gathered up the courage, and she had finally swallowed her pride. Their wedding was announced after eight weeks.

An hour before the ceremony, she realized she'd forgotten her pearl necklace, one of the few remaining possessions of her mother's, and one that she had sworn to wear on her wedding day. Cursing, she ran from the small temple in her plain, modest dress (gowns just weren't practical for a ninja, even as a bride) to her apartment and began running back, hoping to make her _very_ important 2 o'clock appointment.

She had expected to see him among the guests, not among the bushes by the river reading.

"…Kakashi?"

He looked up, surprised to see her there. "Kurenai."

"What are you doing here?" they spoke at once.

"Don't you have a wedding you're supposed to be at?" he asked, standing and dusting off blades of grass.

"Weren't you invited?" she returned sharply.

He lifted a hand to his neck, grinning like a child by an empty cookie jar. "Ah, I was going to be… fashionably late. I have a reputation to keep, after all," he chuckled. "What about you? Having… second thoughts?"

She frowned, a familiar annoyance rising from what she saw as his never-serious nature. "I'd forgotten something."

"Ah. Must've been pretty important."

"Are you going to come to the ceremony now, or what?" she demanded, not letting him change the subject. This seemed to both unnerve and amuse him.

"Sorry, but I still need to go and buy your wedding present," he grinned, and turned to jaunt off.

"Wha? Present, but…? Wait a minute, Kakashi!" she yelled angrily, not about to let him off the hook so easily.

That is until he mentioned, "You're going to be late!"

Suddenly aware of a good deal of time having passed, Kurenai looked about herself in a panic. "W-what time is it!"

There was a pause.

"Ten thirty-two."

She scoffed. "Ten thirty-two, that's ridiculous! It's past noo—" Something flashed into her mind. A distinct picture of Kakashi standing before her as had a moment ago, hand raised and rubbing his neck… with a leather band still attached to the wrist.

It couldn't be. Why would he…?

She snapped her head back to where he stood last, but he was gone.

He wasn't at the ceremony nor the reception after. Weeks later, she finally got their wedding present.

An old, broken watch, its band worn with obvious signs of long-use, stopped exactly thirty-two minutes after ten.

* * *

Word From the Authoress:

By "within the next week" I really meant month. Really.

Well, for those expecting straight-out Kakashi/Kurenai... surprise! Or "sorry", whichever makes you feel better. I must admit I do like the Kakashi/Kurenai pairing, but again, if you honestly asked me what I thought would happen, it's Asuma/Kurenai all the way. KakaKure is just a guilty pleasure.

I actually _really_ like this piece. Personally. But sharing it, I can see how some wouldn't like it, just because to make Kakashi pine after anyone can look quite OOC. Ah well. I tried in the matter that I kept him quite aloof about it, even until the end. You might only really catch it if you read between the lines.

But I won't apologize for this piece because I've realized that I do really like it. If you don't, you're free to tell me so, but I don't think it'll change my personal attachment. Any comments are welcome however.


	16. Sakura and her parents

**Disclaimer**: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei, Jump Comics, and... other people who are not me. sniffles

Title: Daddy  
Rating: G  
Genre: Introspective/Drama  
Comments: Sakura, and two of the people in her life hardly ever mentioned. (100 words)

* * *

He was gone. She just woke up one morning and he was gone.

"Mommy, where's Daddy? Where'd Daddy go?"

She'd found her mother sitting at the kitchen table, sobbing into her arms next to a full pot of steaming coffee. The pot ran cold and thick long before her tears were exhausted.

They blamed each other occasionally. Heated arguments that would either end with slammed doors, or desperate, lonely hugs.

"When's Daddy coming back?"

Her mother never answered, but her tears stopped that day. Sakura cried for much longer.

She didn't stop crying until a girl gave her a ribbon.

* * *

Word From the Authoress:

Inspired by a passing thought on what Sakura's relationship with her mother is, and where her father fits into it. Too many people forget that Sakura is the only one in Team 7 who _isn't_ an orphan. But then again, most of the time the parents/grown-ups in general are indeed forgotten. This was my take on an idea of hers.


	17. Neji & Tenten

**Disclaimer**: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei, Jump Comics, and... other people who are not me. sniffles

Title: Lunch  
Rating: G  
Genre: Humor/Romance  
Comments: Tenten made Neji a lunch. At least... Neji think it's a lunch.

* * *

Even the byakugan couldn't identify the contents. (He knew because he'd tried when she wasn't looking.) 

"It's curry," Tenten said, clearly annoyed by his asking. "Just try it."

He did. It tasted much how it looked: entirely inedible. But he managed to eat it anyway, and not return it when he told her it was delicious.

In her delight she kissed him. Before he could enjoy the dessert however, she pulled away, wiping at her mouth in disgust.

"Yuck! What _is_ that!"

He licked his mouth. "That would be the aftertaste."

Tenten promptly took Neji to get his stomach pumped.

* * *

Word From the Authoress: 

Neji & Tenten, as requested. That's right folks, I'm opening myself up now to requests! Remember, I still don't do shounen-ai or the like, but feel free to throw me any two characters for a drabble challenge. Or even one character. I do introspectives too as the last chapter indicated. It may not be romance, but it'll be something.

Please know now that not ALL challenges will be fulfilled in order. I WILL attempt every one of them, but if some that were challenged later come easier than those that were challenged first, I'm not going to hold back on posting them just because of Writer's Block. So if you don't see your challenge for a while, don't panic. I'm still trying.

Leave a name that you'd like me to dedicate the idea to along with your challenge so I can properly credit. I look forward to them!


	18. Sasuke

**Disclaimer**: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei, Jump Comics, and... other people who are not me. sniffles

----------

Title: **My Other Life **  
Rating: PG  
Genre: Angst  
Comments: And sometimes the story is different.

----------

And sometimes you never leave your life behind and admit to yourself that you have a home—a family. You allow yourself to let go of the past, live and train hard just for the sake of being able to hold a reputation rather than a grudge. And you grow up, get promoted, and marry a girl with pink hair.

And sometimes you see that shadow of yourself that you thought you laid to rest, especially when your old teammate surpasses your rankings straight to the Hokage. Or when you look at your wife and two sons and wonder if it's possible one day a dark fate waits for them. Or when you pass the old district that still smells of blood.

And that shadow takes over you, creeping from the dark corners of your mind and into the light of your thoughts. And you spend your days wondering what you could have been, what you could have done, what you could have gained instead as your bride's eyes lose their spark to worry and fatigue. And your sons grow up knowing only of a father's bitterness.

And somewhere, you wake up one day realizing you never stopped being a 12-year old boy.

-owari

* * *

**Authoress Notes**

I know this isn't any of the requests I've recieved from my past reviews, but this is something that came into my head and wouldn't leave until I wrote it. And it's actually been sitting in my files for a while doing nothing, so I finally decided to dust it off and share.

Sometimes we must travel the dark path to realize we never wish to again.


End file.
